Sin memoria
by Princess Haruka
Summary: Tras un accidente Hikaru pierde la memoria,Ash decide cuidar de ella a pesar del daño que ella le provocó sin embargo...¿Qué pasará cuando Hikaru se enamore de el?


Sin Memoria

Resumen: Debido a un accidente Hikaru pierde la memoria, pasando de ser una chica fría y sin sentimientos a una persona amable y gentil. ¿Cómo reaccionará Ash al respecto?

Disclainer: Pokemon le pertenece a nintendo.

Princess Haruka: Konichiwa, este es mi segundo fic de pokemon, al igual que Golpes del Destino se irá actualizando irregularmente, en este caso la pareja en este caso será AshxHikaru, a diferencia de Golpes del Destino en este caso Hikaru SI es buena (No sé por qué digo eso si ni siquiera llevo 2 capis) Espero que les guste este fic.

Capítulo 1

Era el amanecer en un bosque en la región Kanto, algunos de los pokemon se despertaban y otros se iban a dormir, en eso despierta un pikachu, el ratoncito eléctrico estaba asombrado con el paisaje, mientras tanto un joven de aproximadamente 17-18 años se despertaba, tenía el pelo azabache desordenado, de tez clara y en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas, su nombre es Ash Ketchum, entrenador de la región Kanto.

-Buenos días pikachu-Dijo Ash-¿Dormiste bien?

Pika-Asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegro-Dijo Ash-Primero desayunemos y luego seguiremos nuestro camino.

En eso pikachu se alarma, resulta que Ash y pikachu iban a ver a una amiga que el otro día llamó a Ash diciéndole que se dirigía al Monte Luna y Ash no perdió la oportunidad de ir a verla, aunque pikachu no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Qué pasa pikachu?-Pregunto Ash-¿No quieres ver a Hikaru?

No es que pikachu no quiera ver a Hikaru, es que temía que su entrenador saliera lastimado de nuevo.

Flash Back.

Estaban en la casa de los Ketchum, Hikaru había venido de visita a la casa, mientras que Delia salió con la madre de Hikaru.

Pikachu estaba en el patio jugando con un pancham y una meowstic, cuando de repente escucharon gritos.

-¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS COMIDA?-Gritó alguien desde adentro-ESTO ES HORRIBLE!

Los tres fueron a ver, cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron una escena terrible, estaba Ash en el suelo con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, a su lado estaba una chica de aproximadamente 17 años sosteniendo un plato de comida, esa chica es Hikaru Ayamoto, la entrenadora del pancham y de la meowstic.

-Lo siento Hika-Dijo Ash con miedo-Por favor no me golpees.

-¿De verdad piensas que no que golpearé inútil?-Preguntó Hikaru aun con el plato en su mano.

-Por favor no lo hagas-Suplicó Ash-No me hagas esto.

-Lo siento por ti-Dijo Hikaru.

Hikaru estaba a punto de lanzarle el plato a Ash cuando de repente ve a pikachu, pancham y meowstic en la puerta, en ese momento Hikaru se detiene.

-Tienes suerte de que los pokemon estén aquí-Dijo Hikaru-Sino ya estarías inconsciente, vámonos Yoh, Anna.

Con esas últimas palabras Hikaru se fue del lugar con sus pokemon, en eso pikachu se acerca a Ash.

-Estoy bien pikachu-Dijo Ash, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar-No pasó nada.

Fin del Flash Back.

-¿Te ocurre algo pikachu?-Preguntó Ash.

En eso pikachu niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si no te pasa nada entonces vámonos, no debemos hacer esperar a Hikaru-Dijo Ash-Pero primero desayunemos algo.

Con eso Ash y pikachu se dispusieron a buscar algunas bayas para comer, un rato después estaban desayunando, pikachu aún no entendía por qué su entrenador quería ver a Hikaru si ella era abusiva con él.

-Este delicioso-Dijo Ash-Aunque estaría mejor si se cocinara, pero no se cocinar.

Pika.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Ash-Creo que le llevaré algunas bayas a Hikaru, de seguro sabrá qué hacer con esas bayas.

Pikachu no dijo nada al respecto, ambos continuaron en silencio hasta que era hora de seguir, aún faltaba para llegar al Monte Luna.

-Ya falta poco-Dijo Ash-Después de varios días por fin vamos a llegar, espero que Hikaru no se haya ido.

Pikachu esperaba que Hikaru si se haya ido, no quisiera que Ash se encontrara con Hikaru y esta comenzara a golpearlo.

Ash en cambio no podía esperar para verla, tenía pensado declararse a ella cuando se verían… SI leyeron bien, Ash estaba enamorado de Hikaru, a pesar de lo cruel que es, Ash el ama.

-Sé que no entiendes el hecho de que Hikaru me gusta-Dijo Ash-Pero debes entender que la amo.

Luego de unas horas por fin llegan a su destino, el Monte Luna.

-Al fin llegamos-Dijo Ash-Ahora debemos saber dónde está Hikaru, así que comencemos a buscar.

Con eso Ash y pikachu comenzaron a buscar por todo el monte a Hikaru, no debería ser difícil, era alguien de la misma edad que Ash, tenía un pancham y un meowstic y era gruñona.

-¿OYE HIKARU ESTÁS AHÍ?-Grito Ash-No responde.

Pikachu tenía una gotita estilo anime en su frente, era obvio que no le iba a responder, Hikaru pudo haberse ido antes que ellos llegaran.

-¿No será que se fue?-Preguntó Ash-¿O acaso estará durmiendo, digo, ella es muy perezosa?

En ese momento aparecieron un pokemon, un pancham, tenía una cara de preocupación, Ash y pikachu reconocieron a ese pancham, era de Hikaru, era Yoh.

-Es Yoh-Dijo Ash-Parece que algo pasó.

Pancham, pancham, PANCHAM-Yoh estaba muy alterado, ni Ash ni pikachu podían entenderlo.

-Oye, cálmate-Ash trataba de tranquilizarlo pero era imposible.

Pika-Pikachu también trataba de calmarlo.

PANCHAM-Yoh cansado les indica a Ash y pikachu que los siguiera.

-Parece que quiere que lo sigamos-Dijo Ash-Vamos pikachu.

Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash y con eso siguieron a Yoh por el camino, lo siguieron por varios minutos que parecían horas, hasta que llegan a una zona donde se podía ver la luz del sol, Ash y pikachu no reconocían esa zona, tal vez porque hacía años que no iban al Monte Luna o porque nunca exploraron esa zona.

-¿A dónde nos llevas Yoh?-Preguntó Ash-¿Y dónde está Hikaru?

Pancham-En ese momento Yoh señala hacia abajo.

-¿Qué está pasan…?-Ash no pudo terminar la frase porque cuando él y pikachu vieron hacia abajo se quedaron horrorizados.

Abajo estaba un cuerpo sobre unas rocas grandes, estaba boca abajo, Ash y pikachu reconocieron al cuerpo, era Hikaru, la pobre al parecer se había caído y debió golpearse con esas rocas, a su lado estaba una meowstic, su meowstic, Anna, al parecer se había quedado con ella mientras Yoh iba en busca de ayuda.

-No puede ser-Dijo Ash horrorizado-HIKARU!

Continuará.

Princess Haruka: Konichiwa, este es mi segundo fic, me imagino que odiaran a Hikaru (Si Golpes del Destino tuviera más capis subidos dirían ¿EN SERIO? ¿EMPAREJAS A ASH CON ELLA?)Pero bueno, el fic tendrá flash back además de que pienso mostrar a los otros amigos de Ash, y también pienso mostrar a mis otros oc, aunque sea mencionarlas, bueno eso es todo.

Matta Ne.


End file.
